True Destiny
by lilybluea
Summary: AU-This story takes place after Season 2 finale but it is as if Max and Liz never truly make up and aren't together at the end of the summer. Then a new person enters the group of aliens and turns everything upside down but in a good way. T
1. It Starts with a Step

Roswell Story

True Destiny

She walked into the Crashdown Café in Roswell, New Mexico and was more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. She didn't know why she was so nervous after all she was coming home, in a way. The place looked exactly as she had remembered though it had been years since she had been here. Anne took a seat in the booth closest to the door with her back to the kitchen door.

Maria Deluca, the pretty, blonde, talented, and quick-witted waitress walked over, "Hello, welcome to the Crashdown Café. Can I start you with a drink?" She barely looked at the girl sitting in the booth, she wore a smile but Anne could see and sense the pain behind her eyes.

"Sure, I'd like an iced tea, an order of Mars chili fries and one of your famous mud pies from when we were eight."

This caused a very confused look to appear on Maria's face and she finally looked at the patron sitting in the booth. At first there was something familiar about this girl with blonde hair and green eyes but Maria couldn't put her finger on it, then, "Anne, is that you? Liz didn't say you were coming. I haven't seen you in like three years and now you are a beauty queen I didn't even recognize."

"Hi to you too Maria," Anne said as she got up and hugged Maria. "Liz didn't know I was coming no one did."

"Well let's go surprise her is in the kitchen," without waiting for a reply Maria grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the kitchen where Liz was putting away dishes while arguing with a smug looking but handsome man.

"Oh Liz dear, I have a surprise for you," Maria said with a laugh in her voice.

"What is it Maria? Michael here is being a pain as usual," the beautiful brown-haired Liz Parker said as she turned around. When she laid eyes on the girl that had come into the kitchen with Maria she exclaimed, "Anne oh my god, I didn't know you were coming. How are you doing?" The two girls embraced and were all smiles and squeals.

"I'm good Lizzie, a little tire from the drive but good. What's new in the sleepy town of Roswell?"

"You know the typical we averted another alien invasion last week then went to the movies," the smug cook almost choked in shock because Liz was telling the truth.

"Well how exciting hopefully there will be something as interesting happen every week so I don't die of boredom," she said full well knowing Liz wasn't kidding and giving a look to Michael who was still recovering from his choking incident.

"Oh that's Michael my sometimes boyfriend and the cook around here, and Michael this is Anne Liz's cousin from California," Maria introduced.

Anne went over and shook his hand, "Good to see you again Michael. Need some water for that cough?" She said with a smirk and a wink.

"We've met before?" Michael was thoroughly confused. He was sure that if he had met a beautiful girl with raspberry blonde hair and green eyes he would have remembered.

"Sure a long time ago, you'll remember eventually, don't worry." She gave him another wink.

Michael was suspicious yet at the same time he knew there wasn't anything wrong with her, she wasn't a threat.

"Okay enough small talk, you said you were tired why don't you go out and have a seat and we will bring you some food, you wanted what you said right?" Maria hadn't heard what was said but was uneasy at the looks that were exchanged between Anne and her boyfriend.

"Yes I'm starved. I was too scared to try any of the food on the road."

Liz laughed, "Okay." as she snatched Maria's order pad from her, "iced tea and Mar's chili fries, coming right up. Anything else Anne?"

"Sure a veggie patty melt, and could you make sure you bring a bottle of Tabasco sauce too I eat it on everything," with that Anne walked back into the dining room and the three exchange glances. This was Liz's cousin but at the same time things seemed off and bells were ringing but they were being ignored because Anne needed them to be. She had to reach Max first. If she couldn't convince Max of the truth all was lost.

Anne sat and Maria was out in a second with her iced tea, "Sorry sweetie but right now neither Liz or I can visit as you see we are busy."

"It's fine Maria I m okay I have my book as always," Anne smiled and held up the book she was reading.

Maria took a quick glance it was Bella Tuscany by Frances Mayes. Maria thought she had heard about it but she didn't think it had interested her. "Okay, good well Liz or I will be out with your food in just a little bit."

"Alright thanks Maria sorry if I'm being a bother."

"No it's fine this is our jobs after all," Maria had had some suspicion for a second but it faded Anne was still that girl that had come and spent every summer with them until they were eleven.

Anne was relieved all their suspicions had dissipated; she had to avoid any more comments that would give her away before she was ready. It was just so hard there was so much to do and so little time, but first she had to talk to Max to get him to remember, then the others could be told and their memories could be recovered but until then . . .

Liz then came over with her food, "alright Annie one veggie patty melt and one order of chili fries and I made sure it was veggie chili."

"Thanks, Liz, it is still an adjustment ordering vegetarian food in a regular restaurant."

Well at least I know. So you will be fine ordering here, you could even order a burger and we would know to make it veggie so don t worry about it. Liz was the best Anne had missed her so much and now she was back with them all, hopefully forever.

"Thanks Liz, I really missed you and Maria. I can't believe I haven't seen you guys since you came to visit, three years ago."

"Are you okay Anne you seem sad or distracted? Both really."

"I am both kind of. Liz, but it is okay really. We'll get to all that later," just then there was a clatter in the kitchen. I think they need your help in there. "

"Yeah, um, but we'll talk later," Liz was worried but at the same time had a lot on her own mind. The Crash down was packed the only empty seats were at the booth with Anne; Liz needed to focus on work and not worry about her cousin now.

"It's okay Liz I'll still be here later," Anne smiled at Liz and somehow Liz stopped worrying so much.

Anne sat and ate her food while thinking over everything she had to do. Making sure she had the steps in the correct order so she couldn't mess up. She was so distracted she couldn't read her book and forgot about being careful about what she was doing to keep away suspicion. She was even so distracted she almost didn't notice when the gorgeous Max Evans walked in.

Max looked around and saw that the Crashdown was packed for the lunch rush even all the stools at the bar were taken. Extra chairs had been taken out and placed at the end of the booths, which were packed all except for the one closest to the door, which only had a single girl sitting in it. She sat looking deep in thought as she poured Tabasco sauce all over her veggie burger and even into her iced tea. There was something familiar about this girl. She was hot and Max knew that they had met before but he couldn't place her and that fact she was putting Tabasco sauce on everything did throw off alarms but at the same time something was saying that she was okay.

Anne looked up and saw Max looking at her, he had moved so he was only a few feet away. Anne blushed under his gaze she couldn't help it. She knew it was Max but hadn't realized before that he was so cute. "Well instead of staring come sit, it's the only seat left in the place and if you want to eat then you had better grab it," Anne could hardly believe what was coming out of her mouth it wasn't her. Then again since she had her eighteenth birthday she hadn't really been herself.

"Oh I don t want to intrude, " Max was embarrassed at his actions and blushing at the sound of this girls voice and her look. He hadn't been able to tell when she was looking away how green her eyes were, he hadn't seen green eyes like that since, he couldn't really remember when.

"No it is fine, come sit."

Max was hesitant but sat anyways, "thanks, it is nice of you to let a perfect stranger sit with you. I'm Max Evans by the way."

"Oh, Max hi. I've heard some about you I'm Liz's cousin Anne." Liz had mentioned Max once but Anne knew him for another reason.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I think Liz has mentioned you a few times. So you are in town for a visit?" Max was a little more at ease but still he sensed there was something up with this girl.

Anne was almost to try to make Max remember her but Brom was talking in the back of her mind wait it has to be done in the right way! She kept calm and would wait till the right time she couldn't scare him off.

"I'm not visiting I m moving here. I finished school and I kind of have a job to do here in Roswell. You know we've met before Max, when we were little." Max looked at this girl again and listened to her voice he started to remember something. Eight years ago during the summer Liz s cousin came to visit it had been a strange summer that he never thought about again but that would pop into his dreams sometimes especially this girl and something they did in a park the day that she had left to go back home.

"I remember you Anne. You came to visit that first summer Iz and I had come to live in Roswell. You gave me my first kiss in the park before you left." Max smiled he had fallen for her that summer.

Anne smiled too and blushed because she was falling for him all over again. "Yes, but it was my first kiss too that was a fun summer that I hated to end. I m so sad I never made it back till now. Oh how is Isabel we became best friends that summer I still miss her every now and then. We had kept in touch but after a year we just slowly stopped talking."

Max kept looking at this girl and trying to remember that summer. There was something special about this girl he knew but couldn't remember what, maybe he had never known but he thought he used to. Isabel is good you'll probably see her later, she got married you know."

"Yeah Liz had mentioned the wedding to me."

"Yeah she seems to be pretty happy with the married life."

"Good I'm glad."

Just then Liz walked over, "Hi Max so you've met my cousin. Everything okay with your food Anne?"

"It's great Liz thanks."

"Max do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine just came by to say hi," things were still weird between Liz and Max they had never really made up after Tess left pregnant with Max' s baby. They had tried to fix things over the summer but it hadn't worked out.

"Well if you're not busy could you do Maria and I a huge favor and keep Anne entertained for a few hours till we are done here?"

"Sure no problem," Max wanted to get to the bottom of this. Anne was thrilled everything was going according to plan so far.

"Great thank you Max. Sorry Anne is it okay with you? We are just busy and I hate to have you sitting around doing nothing.

"No Liz it is fine, Max and I were just starting to get to know each other."

Liz almost didn't like that, she wasn't over Max yet but at the same time she wasn't ready to give up all rights to him yet, "good just don't go crazy just a tour of the town or something."

"Sure," Max laughed he half knew what was going on in Liz s head but Anne knew exactly.

"Okay, well have fun you too, oh and don t worry about the bill Anne family eats free of course," Liz said as she ran off to the hail of "oh waitress. "

"So go ahead and finish eat and then we'll go on a tour of the town and you need to give me answers," Max wanted to be mad and suspicious but somehow he couldn't some part of him knew that Anne was good.

Anne loved that she didn't have to influence Max that the part of him that knew her and that knew the truth was influencing him and everything would be fine. "No problem are you sure you aren't hungry, I won't eat all these chili cheese fries and they all ready have Tabasco all over them." Max gave her another suspicious look. "You know what? So you stop looking at me so funky let me explain one thing now. I know you like Tabasco all over everything because you, Iz and Michael have been like that since you were little and I sort of picked it up from you guys. I'll be finished soon especially if you help me eat the fries and here take the water I haven't touched it."

Max couldn't help but smile and accept the fries and water. He looked up at Anne who just gave him a quick smile and went back to eating and thinking like she had been when he came in. She really was so beautiful it almost hurt. Who was she really? Max kept thinking.

Max and Anne left the Crashdown together and started their tour of the town. You know this really isn't a tour for me. A tour is when you don't know a place at all this is more of a refresher course, Anne said with a sly smile after they had passes the UFO center and the movie theater and Max had acted like a tour guide describing each place.

"Yeah but really how well can you remember a place that you haven t been to in eight years? Plus the town has changed slightly at least," he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sure that's Rowell for you a real metropolis always changing," Anne was serious sarcastic here and normally she can hold a straight face but with Max she couldn't help but laugh. They both laughed and continued to make there way through town with Max acting as tour guide and the two through sarcastic remarks and wise cracks at each other. They were completely at ease as if they had known each other for years and in a way they had.

Finally they reached the park and walked through it because Max wanted to point things out to Anne. Max loved the park and always came there to think. They came near the bridge over the little stream that ran through the park where Isabel had made it snow to cheer Max up one time. The bridge was right near the bench were Max had been sitting when Tess had come and found him when he was brooding because he thought Liz had slept with Kyle and he had decided to give Tess a chance. Both the bridge and bench were near his favorite tree in the park. Anne knew the tree well and when it came in sight she started herding Max in that direction because she had to start her plan.

"Look Max it is your favorite tree. I bet you still come to this area whenever you are upset or confused and you don t even realize you are coming to be near the tree."

"I do usually come around here. How did you know that?"

"Well it is what you used to do when you were little that one summer at least. You had come to this tree the day I left to go back home and I had come and found you. Do you remember that?"

"Kind of," Max was really trying to remember and as he looked at Anne and then at the tree he had a flash memory of being at the tree. Anne had come and found him he was brooding and as she tried to comfort him she started crying because she was upset herself about leaving. Max had dried her tears and pushed back her golden hair and they shared their first kiss under the tree.

"Our first and last kiss together. Do you remember something else about this tree and that day? A secret you shared with me?"

" A secret?" Max couldn't remember anything but he hoped it hadn't been about the fact he was an alien. " No I don't remember."

"Max it is important you remember, there was urgency in Anne's voice but not pressure. "Do you recognize this?" Anne pulled a crystal hanging on a black rope from under her shirt.

"You gave this to me. We all have one Iz, Michael, Maria, Liz, Kyle, and Alex had one which I hope Liz or Maria have now. There is a lot I need you to remember." She took Max 's hand in hers. "Max, remember." He flashed again to that day and after the kiss little Max looked up at Anne and they both blushed.

"I'm going to miss you so much Anne I wish you didn't have to go. But I do have a present for you so you will never forget me," young Max said. He pulled a crystal hanging on a black rope from somewhere behind the tree Anne couldn't see. "Here, this is for you always wear it and part of me will be with you. I have one of my own and I'll give one to the others too."

"It is beautiful Max thank you. Where did you get it?" Little Anne asked grasping her new gift.

"I will tell you but it is a big secret you have to swear never to tell anyone."

"Promise, not anyone."

"Okay, well I have a treasure chest and it is one of my treasures." Max then brought Anne around to the other side of the tree and waved his hand over a spot on the tree and a child s size silver handprint appeared. Hey touched the handprint and a hollow in the tree opened up. Inside the hollow was a box which Max removed and opened; inside the box was a couple of toy cars, a rabbits foot and a good sized round crystal that had pieces missing out of it and there were seven crystal necklaces sitting in the box. The small crystals on the necklaces where the perfect size to fit into the holes in the bigger crystal.

"These are all my treasures. Especially this crystal. It is a magic mother crystal and as long as we each have a crystal we will be connected forever and one day you will come back."

"That is really neat Max who are the other crystal necklaces for?"

"Isabel, Michael, Liz, Maria, Alex and that boy we met last week Kyle."

"Kyle? But we just met him and what about the other one that is six there are seven crystals. "

"Kyle is part of the group and the seventh crystal is for the missing one she'll come back one day too." Max seemed so wise.

"Thank you for sharing your secret I won t tell anyone I promise and I promise to come back one day. I have something for you too. I made a song for you and taped it on my recorder and want you to have it so you can listen to it and remember me." Anne took a little tape player out of her bag and played the tape in it for Max. It was Anne playing a song on the piano.

"Thank you Anne I'll keep it here for now so that I can listen to it in private. We should probably get back to the group now but before we do I want you to be able to have access to the treasure chest. Here touch this spot." Max pointed to the spot where the silver handprint had been but wasn't now and when Anne put her hand on the spot Max put his hand over hers and it glowed. "There, now you can access our treasures too."

"Wow Max that is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me. I think I'm going to cry again."

"No don t cry Anne. Let s get back to the others now so you can have a little more time with them before they leave." With that Max put the tape player and tape in the hollow along with the box and closed the tree back up. He grabbed Anne's hand and then began running back to the group of others.

That's were the memory flash ended and Max looked up at Anne. "Who are you?" He was suspicious but at the same time he still trusted her.

"I'm Anne. The same girl that you knew years ago but things have changed. I have so much to explain but first let me show you that that memory is real since I guess you haven't been back to the treasure chest in years." Anne then leaned down and waved her hand over the lower part of the tree and the little silver handprint appeared then disappeared under her hand, which completely covered it. The spot in the tree opened just like in Max's memory. "See it is real now if Iz or one of the others was with us I could show you that only you and I can open it but that will have to come later if necessary. Why don't you take the box out and open it, then you'll see the memory is real."

Max took out the box and saw a tape player behind it at took that out too. He opened the box and looked inside. "My jeep I thought I had lost it years ago. The crystal."

"See it is real. Look, a picture of all of us. I didn't know you had a copy. Your mom, my mom and Liz's mom all took pictures of all of us together that day." Max looked at the picture and continued to recall that day. There they all were standing in a little group and he was holding Anne's hand. "In the flash you didn't hear the song I made for you but do you sometimes find yourself humming a tune and not knowing were it came from?"

'Yes the same tune for years," Max was starting to believe starting to trust.

"That's the one I made for you," with that Anne pushed play on the tape player amazingly it still played and a soft song played on a piano came from the player.

"That's it, that's the song. But I don't understand what does all this mean and why didn't I remember all these years?"

"I don't think you were supposed to, things were planned out for us a long time ago and we were supposed to live our lives and not dwell on certain things until it was time."

"How do you know all this? Who are you?"

"I'll try to explain. I started having dreams a long time ago and when I turned eighteen they have happened every night. In the dreams I remember past lives and something that happened a long time ago. Also I get glimpses into things that are going to happen, bad things. When you came to earth, and yes I know you is an alien. When you came to earth, there were two pilots, two protectors (Nasedo and Kal), two caregivers, and two teachers on board along with the two sets of pods. Now the pilots and caregivers were killed on impact. The caregivers and one of the teachers along with Nasedo were the ones taken to area 51 after the crash. The other teacher went into the desert to prepare your pod chamber while Kal went back with Nasedo after he escaped and rescued you. The teacher's name was Brom; he was injured but able to move well enough still. Once your pods were in place Kal and Nasedo took the other set of pods to New York to keep safe and Brom stayed behind. But his injury was pretty serious so to stay alive and maybe heal he had to put himself in stasis, if he was going to implement the back up plan he and Zan had come up with. See Brom was a teachers of Zan's, yours, and later and advisor to Zan and they had come up with a back up plan to still be able to fight off Kivar is something like the crash and the bad set of clones happened. What they hadn't planned was Brom being so badly injured and not healing while in stasis. Brom came out of stasis two years before you four hatched, if you will. His goal was to find the four soul mates that were here on earth. See reincarnation is real. On Antar they have the technology to detect and track souls and see the connection between souls. This technology to detect souls allowed them to capture the four of your souls and reincarnate you into these bodies along with a pair of clones. Now they chose earth to come to because Brom knew that at least four souls that were closely connected to you Michael and Isabel were going to be born here. That is also why your hatching was delayed so that you could be the same age as your soul mates. Anyway when Brom came out of stasis he used one of his powers to detect the children that had a connection to you and found little Liz, Maria, Alex, and even Kyle. He went to each of them in secret and changed them a little using another of his powers and a little alien technology. He sped up there evolution so to speak so that as they aged they would change and be able to develop powers with the right guidance. When he had finished with Liz, who he thought was your soul mate and he was partially right, he realized he wasn't going to make it that he would have to pass on his knowledge and powers to another to become your teacher. That's 'when he detected me. I was visiting Liz and when he came to me in the middle of the night he realized he had made a mistake and I was more connected to you than Liz, I'll explain all that later. Well I was already slightly more genetically advanced so it was easy for him to change me a little more and put all his knowledge into me before he went off into the desert and died. The knowledge and powers were set up to come out slowly over the years so I wouldn't be overwhelmed when on my eighteenth birthday all was revealed to me. I know this is a lot Max but you know it is true. I'm here to prepare us all for the coming battle. If we are going to make it we have to work together and fast. I have a lot to teach you all and over the next two days we have to bring the others in on this and then the training has to start."

Max stared out of her half because he was in shock and half because she seemed to glow with energy unlike anything he had seen before. He had trained himself to be able to tell the difference between a mind warp and a real memory or experience and he kept have memories come back that were definitely real. He remembered doing 'magic tricks' with Anne that summer she came to visit, they were using powers and changing things. "I believe you and I'm starting to remember that summer pretty well."

"You do?" Anne was so happy, she had been so worried that he wouldn't remember and wouldn't believe her and she would have to waste precious time convincing him.

"So you are melded to Brom who was our teacher. So you are a hybrid too."

"In a way but not as much as you I'm more of a 30/70 mix while you are 50/50."

"So what can you do exactly? I mean what powers do you have? And could you tell me more about the training?"

"My powers are limited right now but will grow as we train and as the rest of you get stronger so will I. Right now I can do the basic manipulation of molecular structure, I help unlock memories, telepathy, empathy, and I can form a protective bubble or shield around things. The training is easy once we get everyone in on it. Basically it will involve us all connecting and then once everyone's powers awaken we have to work on strengthening them and learn to use our individual powers together."

"Okay so what's the next step from here?"

"Well before we can even tell the others we need to begin to wake the mother crystal so that once we convince the others we can get all of us together and wake our individual crystals. See in a way they are alive and all of them have been completely dormant except mine. My crystal had to be awake in order for me to get my powers and memories."

"I get that. We dealt with a living crystal already last year. This ones safe right?"

Anne chuckled at the expression on Max's face, "Yes perfectly safe it is kind of a computer but so much more too. You'll understand once we wake her up. Which we should probably do as soon as possible but not here it would draw attention."

"Okay why don't we go back to Michael and my place Michael won't be home till late, after work he and Maria have a date."

"Okay but don't you maybe have something to do?" She was prying she wasn't sure if there was currently something between Max and Liz or not.

"Nope it is my day off," he was just matter of fact about it, oblivious like most boys.

Just then Anne's phone rang, "It's Liz hold on. Hi Liz what's up?"

"Hey Anne where are you and Max now?"

"Oh we are at the park, kind of in the middle of our tour I guess."

"Oh okay, well do you think you guys could head back now? My mom found out you re here and of course wants to see you and talk about you staying with us for a while and all."

"Okay we are on our way back. Bye." She hung up after Liz said bye. "Okay so we have to head back but we should wake that crystal tonight do you think we could do it later."

"Sure," Max had such an incredible smile.

"Well what should we tell Liz so she won't want to tag along or so she will be willing to let me go?"

"I don't know. A date maybe. "

"That won't hurt her or make her jealous? "

"Well she and I have been over for awhile she has been on several dates and not worried about me."

"Okay just don t put me in the middle of anything now okay."

"Sure Anne. It s just right now that is the only thing that I can think of that will keep Liz from coming."

"Fine but you are the one to tell her okay."

"Fine by me."

Anne would love to actually be going on a date with Max. She remembered the truth about them he didn't and it was hard not to tell him or show him what they really were to each other. All in good time she hoped, but maybe that was all the past and he was supposed to be with Liz now. Anne had so much to think about, the fate of this world and another and the future of her love life.

The two returned to the Crashdown. There she played the good relative (she was a good relative she just had other things to do). She gave hugs and kisses to her aunt and uncle and agreed to stay with them until she found a place of her own. Max didn't leave her side and when dinner was mentioned he jumped in with,

"Oh if you guys don't mind I wanted to finish giving Anne the tour and take her to dinner."

Liz almost fell over because she realized it was some kind of date and it stung a little. Not only that Max was going out with someone but also it was her cousin. Anne sat back, freaked Liz would protest or her aunt would, that they would want her to stay home. They were fine with Max's plan, even if Liz was mad at her at least they were moving ahead with the plan. So after an hour of catching up and Max and Anne seeing Michael pick up Maria the two left to 'finish the tour,' they really went straight to Max and Michael's with the mother crystal in tow.

Once there they moved the coffee table to have a clear area to work.

"There's not much involved, just get you crystal and come back here," Anne responded to Max's look of what next. Once Max had his crystal, "okay put it on and stand right in front of me. Hold the mother crystal in on hand and take my hand in the other." Anne put her hand under the one Max was holding the mother crystal with. "Now concentrate, try to hear the crystal. Feel the one your wearing tune into the vibrations you know how." The two concentrated and slowly the mother crystal started to glow and Max no longer heard Anne's voice but her thoughts telling him to stay calm and listen. Then the whole room was engulfed in the light from the mother crystal and the two heard a voice. "My precious children I was sent to teach you all you would need to know but now there is no time for complete history lessons and battle strategies that would help you in the battle against Kivar that is inevitably coming. There is some information that you do need to know about the past and once the others are fully awakened the skills for battle are going to have to be learnt quickly and efficiently. Now watch and learn who you once were even before Antar," It had been the mother crystal talking and now Max and Anne began to get flashes of themselves in times long ago always battling a great evil always doing good. Sometimes they were on earth sometimes it was obviously another planet, they weren't even the same sex they were now respectively, but one thing was constant they had a relationship beyond companions in battle and even friends. In the end that is all the got was flash after flash of them making love and then in kiss after kiss. The mother crystal said one last thing before quieting down as the flashes of kisses was still going, "Go now awaken the other and begin the lessons time is short and stay together."

The light went away and Anne and Max found themselves embraced kissing passionately. There was something that felt so right about it that even after they realized what was going on they both hesitated to part but they did.

"Okay do you have any idea what this all means?"

"Like I said all of us are connected, well I mean the eight of us not every living thing. We have gone through many lives together except you last one it was only the four of you there but Brom knew that in order for yours and his plan to work there would need to be four humans, well five now which may end up being a problem. Anyway that is why he began to wake the five of us up, Kyle was a back up but with what happened with Tess's betrayal we need a second back up."

"But what about that whole you and me thing? I always thought Liz was my soul mate she felt like she was. "

"And she is in a way. See they are certain people that started out at the beginning of time one soul split in two, two people made for each other, soul mates. That was you and I. Michael and Maria are the same along with Isabel and Alex. Liz is much younger than us; her soul was born as an offshoot of mine. The easiest way to explain it is that at a certain point I had lived so many lives that my soul was too big for one body so I was born with a twin sister who took part of my soul with her but became a separate person. Well this thoroughly confused you in many lives and you went back and forth between us sometimes in the same life but usually it was one life with me and another with Liz. Tess came in about eight lives ago, you ended up being born long before either Liz or I and fell in love with Tess and she has been following you ever since only living two lives where she was good."

"Alright so let me get this straight both you and Liz are my soul mates?"

"Um, in a way. I'm the original I have the imprint of all the past lives going back to when we were created but Liz only took an imprint of the two lives before she was born and a clean slate for the rest of her soul if you will. Remember this is all representational I have a feeling there is no real way to explain what goes on with our souls from life to life this is just how I understand it and can explain it. So if you really love Liz in this life and once you get to know me don't love me and just feel that connection you should try to make it work with Liz. Remember Max destiny doesn't matter if you aren't happy with who you are and what you are doing with your life. It is your life and you choose who you love, the past doesn't choose it for you."

This girl was so amazing; Max felt a strong connection to her and an attraction. He did love Liz but he had to give Anne a chance too. Part of him told him if he didn't he would regret it. "You're right and I'm not going to rush anything here, but right now we should probably focus on getting the others involved in this whole business of training."

"Yeah," Anne was relieved but scared too. She really did care about Max and what if she couldn't deal with him not choosing her. She couldn't let that happen no matter what she couldn't let feelings interfere with what was important. "Okay so we need to get everyone together to start the process. Maybe you could call a meeting at the Crashdown for tomorrow night and we can tell everyone. Except I think we need to tell Iz first so she can think about bringing Jesse in on this."

"Sounds like a plan. When did you want to tell Iz?"

"Tonight if possible, plus I'm eager to see her. I've missed her a lot."

"Alright I'll give her a call, why don't you get a drink?"

"That sounds good I'm pretty thirsty do you want anything?"

"Just grab a Snapple, Michael always has a bunch in there."

"Okay,"

Anne was felt like things were moving in the right direction. Maybe life would end up being good in Roswell, aliens and all.


	2. A Connection

Max had been right, Michael did have a lot of Snapple in the fridge. Anne picked a raspberry iced tea for herself and a Mango for Max. Anne could hear Max talking on the phone to Isabel and telling her it was important for her to come over, it sounded like she had just wanted to stay home that night. With drinks in hand Anne went to the door of Max's room where he had gone to use the phone.

"So what did Isabel say? Will she meet us?" Anne was nervous again, every time there was another step to take there was another chance at something bad happening.

"Well she really didn't want to meet up tonight but I talked her into it." Max had a smile that could calm the nerves.

"If she was busy we could have met up tomorrow morning or something," Anne was being considerate. Max remembered her being like that when they were little, always looking out for others and not wanting to be an imposition.

"No really it is fine she spends too much time with her husband anyway," Max was completely serious he didn't like the fact that Isabel was married and didn't hide it very well.

"Okay," she then took a quick glance around the room. Max had posters on the wall of Bush and other alternative bands. There was books not just on the shelves but also on the dresser and there was a few pictures of his family but none of Liz. The room definitely reflected Max there was an orderliness to the room along with a slight disorder, a few things tossed here and there without much care. "I like your room," she said as she took a couple of steps in.

"Thanks I haven't really gotten it just the way I want it yet there are a couple of more posters I want to put up." Max looked at her and studied the way she examined everything closely as if she was memorizing the room. He started to look at her more closely. In the light of his room her hair looked golden. The curve of her neck was inviting him to touch and caress. There was a definite raw attraction something he couldn't help but there was more than that he felt a connection to her like he could almost read her thoughts.

As Max thought this and focused more intently on Anne all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head, _It's amazing how much Max and I have in common we even like the same kind of music. My room almost looks like this except it has a girly feel. We need to focus on the task at hand, and stop worrying about your interest in Max besides he is probably still in love with Liz. They do sort of belong together._ The last part sounded different it still came from Anne but it was as if someone else was talking.

Then Max thought, _oh my god am I hearing Anne's thoughts. That second part must have been Brom or at least the part of him that lives inside her._

_Oh my god you can hear my thoughts now, _this was Anne thinking/talking. She had been able to read peoples thoughts and emotions since her powers came into effect. They were Brom's powers, his special gift that had made him such a great advisor to young king Zan.

"You can read my thoughts, too I thought for a second it was just me," Max said astonished.

"No I can read thoughts but I never had anyone be able to read mine before," Anne was stunned but also pleased she didn't feel so weird now that someone else could do the same thing she could.

"So you can read everyone's thoughts? This isn't the first time it has happened?" Max asked

"No it happens all the time, for about six months."

"Oh but do you use it a lot?"

"No, it is weird to know what other people are thinking. Plus it is such an intrusion it makes me feel bad."

"I get that. Well at least that is one other thing I know now although I don't know why I could hear your thoughts if that is your power."

"I think it is because we established the final link between us and are now connected, the same should happen when we wake the others crystals. It is kind of a way for us to be able to communicate even in enemy hands without anyone knowing."

"I get that. Oh I think I hear Isabel's car now."

"Okay another step to take."

"What?"

"Oh, well there is so much I have to do to get you all started and there are steps to get to the ultimate goal. Convincing Isabel is going to be another step."

"Yeah and getting her to bring, Jesse in is going to be a hard one," Max said as he headed towards the front door.


	3. Things Get Intense

Max opened the door and Anne could see Isabel was just a few feet away. "Hi Max now what was so important that you had me come over here tonight. Jess and I were just finishing dinner," Isabel said then she saw Anne, "Who's that?"

"Well she might look familiar. It's Anne, Liz's cousin," Max said as he closed the door behind Isabel.

"It is. Oh my god we were like best friends when we were little," Isabel exclaimed and hugged Anne who had actually helped her remember a little.

"Yeah then we lost touch," Anne said.

"We did and it was kind of my fault, sorry."

"It's okay but right now the past doesn't have to be relived we will have plenty of that later believe me. I had Max ask you over tonight. Now I have something important to tell you and I need you to listen and not jump to any conclusions."

"Okay," Isabel said suspiciously as she looked over to Max and he just nodded reassuringly.

"Well here it goes. Basically I know you, Max, and Michael are aliens. I know all about Tess and everything else. In fact in a way I know more about you than you do."

"Max is she a skin?" Isabel got defensive and took a step back.

"No I'm sort of a hybrid like you. Except I was not completely genetically engineered but was a human and was changed using the gandanarium and DNA from a living alien. I also have his essence inside of me so in that way I am sort of two people. Anyway I'm supposed to help this group of alien fighters reach their potential. Now we were going to let the whole group in on it tomorrow night but I asked Max to bring you in early because with Tess gone and Alex dead the group is done by two and we really have to have eight to complete the group. Now I can take Tess's place even though I was only supposed to be a teacher I'm flexible, that leaves one. It would have to be someone we could trust and that would be willing to learn and be changed. Basically I want to bring Jesse in."

"What? No! I want him not to be involved in all this alien stuff, plus how do we even know you are the real thing and not some enemy?"

"Iz you remember me from when we were little and like I said we can relive the past later. Now if you are 100 opposed to bringing Jess in we can make it with a six or seven person unit but it will be that much harder on everyone."

"Fine, not that I really understand what you are talking about but as long as we don't bring Jesse into this twisted little world I'm fine."

"Okay, oh and by the way I like the hair. Now if you like I can leave you and Max can fill you in on what he knows but everything else will have to come tomorrow with everyone else. Oh and Max don't forget about the crystal. I'm going outside now."

"Okay Anne I'll take care of it," Max knew this was hard for her and draining so he didn't mind her passing it off on him especially with how difficult Iz could be.

Anne went out into the backyard enjoying the dry yet still cool night air of Roswell in early summer. Some red flowers were blooming on some bushes in the yard and the stars were sparkling. Anne ran through her head everything that would have to be said and explained the next night. She was scared and excited, finally the family would be whole again but they had a dangerous future ahead of them. She could hear Isabel and Max talking but there was very little raising of voices which was good. It sounded like Max convinced her of the truth as far as he knew it and Isabel stuck her head out to say good bye and she would be waiting to here everything tomorrow but had to go.

Anne felt a little relief but looked back up at the stars. Six planets, the fate of six whole planets if not more lay in their hands, her hands. If she didn't do her job right it would all be on her.

Max saw her looking up and wondered what was going on behind those beautiful green eyes. Oh how he could picture himself getting lost in those eyes. "So what are you up to?"

"Just thinking," Anne said coming out of her daze.

"Yeah I bet we are all going to be doing a lot of that from now on. Okay so I was wondering you seem to know exactly what my powers are actually you probably know better than I do."

"Probably, especially I know what you are supposed to be able to do."

"Okay well what about you? You can read minds and probably the basic molecular manipulation like the rest of us but what else?"

"Well I can do the molecular manipulation," with that Anne wave my hand over the flowers and made them sparkle as if reflecting the stars. "I can also sense the vibrations or essence of living things, plants and animals. I can also translate that essence in other ways like with the sparkling of the flowers or like this," Anne wiggled her fingers over the flowers then towards the stars and some beautiful music began to play.

"Wow that's coming from the flowers?"

"And it is the vibration of the stars amplified I can hear it most of the time but I can also let others hear it."

"That's amazing, anything else?"

"Not much create a force field, create a protective and maneuverable bubble, and uhm influence people." Anne was a little afraid to admit to the last because it could show her as a possible threat.

Max did become a little suspicious of that but still he trusted her. There was something inside him that told him he should. "Okay wow those are interesting powers."

"I guess?" Anne said distractedly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I'm worried about what's ahead, what I have to do," Anne said with so much pain and distress.

"Training us and all?" Max felt for her; he knew the burden of having so many people's fates as your responsibility. He stepped closer to her, her back was to him, the flowers and stars were sparkling and singing, it was quite a sight. Anne turned to look at him and was surprised to find him only a foot away from her and about to take another step closer.

"Yes training all of us. Getting us ready for saving worlds. It scares me if you could imagine." She tried to joke but the pain showed through her eyes.

"It's okay we are in this together you have me to help you. Then once we bring everyone in we will all help each other." He touched her face and caught a falling tear on his thumb. At that moment they connected emotionally, they were one and this drew them together. The next thing either of them knew they were kissing. The stars zoomed in closer and they were flying, in their minds anyway. They flashed back to a life long ago, they were lovers for almost that whole lifetime and both were great warriors. Now in this lifetime they could feel that love and it was natural.

"Whoa is that always going to happen every time we touch?" Anne asked when they released and the flash had stopped.

"I don't know. I don't even know what it meant it isn't like any flash I have had before." Max asked confused, more so than

Anne.

"It was one of our past lives. This is definitely weird."

"For me too and I've been dealing with this alien stuff my whole life."

"I'm getting tired," lie Anne really just wanted to be back in Max's arms but felt weird. She didn't want to hurt Liz but she didn't want to turn her back on something that was obviously destined. "I'll head back to Liz's now, but don't forget to contact everyone about the meeting tomorrow and don't mention me. I'll just be there and when Liz or anyone says anything about me going then we'll let start the whole conversation."

"Okay I'll call everyone tonight, but wait I'll give you a ride home. You shouldn't walk at night alone plus you might get lost."

"You're forgetting one thing Max."

"What?"

"Alien powers. I'm fully capable of protecting myself and I have a supernatural if you will sense of direction. I'll be fine."

"Okay but I'd feel better if I drove or walked you," Anne had been making her way inside and to the door this whole time and Max had followed. Now he stepped close to her, so close she could smell him.

Memories invaded her mind of making love to him all night long, in different bodies but that didn't matter. She could see the muscles of this body beneath his clothes and more than anything wanted to feel his body against hers. Part of him wanted the same thing she could sense his excitement. She had to leave now. They began to move closer for another kiss and just as their lips touched she pulled away and grabbed the door nob. "I have to go now Max, see you tomorrow." She let out a big sigh as she walked down the street.

Anne's POV : This is going to be harder than I thought and this could be trouble. I don't know if we are supposed to be together. God damn it if Tess hadn't screwed up and betrayed us all I wouldn't have to be here they could have taught each other just fine and Liz and Max would have ended up together like the future Liz found out about but now. We'll see how tomorrow goes and then Max and I have to have a talk and depending on what we decide and what our pasts reveal maybe Liz and I will have to talk. This is too complicated more than it is supposed to be.

Max's POV: I'm so confused. I thought Liz and I would get back together but she seems to be unable to let the Tess thing go. I know I hurt her but I had thought we were soul mates and could get through it. Anne is here now and she and I are soul mates but she says so are Liz and I. How I wish to be human and not deal with all of this craziness. Please God let something happen to help me decide between the two and make the right decision. Wait I don't believe in God. Anyway just help me make the right choice.


	4. End of the First Day

Anne made it back to the Crashdown so lost in thought it was a good thing that her powers are like GPS or she could have walked off a cliff without noticing. Liz was waiting up, "So have things changed much since you were here last? Did you have fun with Max?" She was prying, wanted to know if anything had happened.

Luckily Brom took over and kept Anne cool, "almost everything is how I remembered it and Max was fun. After a while it was as if we had never lost touch we were quiet a lot and when we talked it was about books, movies, comics and music. Then one of us would make a corny joke and we would end up make sarcastic remark after sarcastic remark. It was great."

"Yeah you guys were like that when you were younger. Max is never like that anymore I wish I could have seen." Liz's fears were diminished slightly but still.

"Well you probably will I'm going to be around a while. Well I'm tired Liz do you mind if we go to sleep now?"

"No of course not," Liz was already dressed for bed. So Anne felt no worries about heading to the bathroom.

After a nice shower and more lost thoughts Anne came out slightly refreshed but still preoccupied and if it wasn't for Brom it would show all over her face. Ann lay down on the cot that was set up by the window.

"Are you thirsty, Anne?" Liz asked.

"No I'm good."

"Okay I'm going to get a glass of water, be right back," Liz smiled at her cousin. She trusted her, Anne didn't have anything to hide.

While Liz was gone Anne felt her crystal vibrate and saw a glowing come from the jewelry box on Liz's night stand. It was Liz's crystal it woke up at the presence of Anne's. Through her crystal Anne told Liz's crystal to begin to wake up the powers within Liz and to make sure Liz brought the crystal with her to the meeting tomorrow. Anne would put the subconscious idea into Kyle, Maria, and Michael's head too. Max and Iz knew to do so already. They needed their crystals right away so that they could fully awaken the Mother crystal and thus all the smaller ones as well. Training would go faster now. Liz came back looking slightly worried and Anne knew that she had gotten Max's call while she had been downstairs.

"Anne tomorrow I have something I have to do around five so you'll be on your own for awhile."

"That's okay I'll be fine on my own, I don't need someone to entertain me all the time you know," Anne smiled although she was a nervous reck.

"I know I just feel bad leaving you on your own when you just came into town."

"It's fine really."

"Okay, well good night." Liz climbed into bed and turned off the light.

"Good night." Anne would fall apart right there if she could but she had to be strong. Tomorrow would be the most difficult day of her life.


	5. Involving the Conspirators

The next morning went by normally, Anne was just visiting her family. Started with breakfast, hanging around, and no one letting Anne help around the cafe or the house. Anne hung in the back of the cafe while Maria and Liz were working for a few hours in the afternoon. Maria looked over at Anne who had a sad look on her face, "What's wrong chica?"

Anne snapped out of her self contemplation, "Oh just thinking. It's weird I kind of half expect Alex come bounding through those doors. I guess it didn't hit me till I got here and then it became real."

"Yeah we have all had time to deal with it, I never thought about how it could be hard for you coming back and not having lived through it but still having it effect you."

"Just something else I have to deal with coming back here," Anne didn't think as she said this and immediately regretted saying it.

"What do you mean something else?" Maria caught it and got suspicious.

Before Anne had to answer Michael called, "Maria, order up."

"Okay coming," Maria looked back at Anne who looked upset but, innocent so Maria dropped it.

The Crashdown closed that day around four between the lunch and dinner rushes. Liz and Maria were upstairs changing and once Michael was cleaned up and done in the kitchen he came into the dining room where Anne was sitting. Michael walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Seeing him Anne flashed back to the last time she had seen Michael when they were kids. It was exactly the same, Michael came over and slid into the booth across from Anne and kept his head down. His fingers tapped lightly on the table and finally he looked up at her. Anne let out a small chuckle because at the same time she was seeing Michael in present day she could see him years ago as a child.

"What?" He was slightly perturbed.

"Sorry. Do you remember me know Michael? Because I was just flashing to when we were little and you did the same thing."

"I kind of remember you."

"Do you remember the first time you and I actually talk, I mean mutually exchanged words."

"No, not really."

"Well it was my last day in Roswell that summer and we were her in the Crashdown. I was sitting in tis exact booth and you came over and sat down. You held my hand and . . ."

"I told you I knew who you were and I trusted you. You were the first person I had ever trusted besides Max and Iz. It's weird but back then I just knew that you were a good person and different than every one else. I just can't remember how."

"Right now that doesn't matter, you will find out soon enough. Just remember that you do trust me will you Michael."

"Okay I'll try," Michael was suspicious and Anne couldn't blame him but she still wished that it didn't have to be that way.

Michael looked at Anne, he thought she was hot but there was something about her that was strange, yet familiar. All he knew for certain was that every time he looked at her he felt anxious. Before either of them could say anything else Maria and Liz came down from upstairs in regular clothes, rather than their uniforms, and Liz was a little dressed up. 'Perhaps for Max.' Anne thought.

Anne had been munching on fries with lots of ketchup and tabasco, and Michael without thinking had been snatching a couple here and there since he sat down. The way they were looking at each other made Maria feel weird, not jealous but like there was a connection there that she didn't understand. If only she knew what was about to happen she wouldn't be upset by it. The girls ignored the slightly weird situation of Michael apparently bonding with Anne and sat with them and began to chat. When Kyle arrived he joined in and about five minutes later Max arrived with Isabel. Max and Isabel said hi to the group and Max smiled widely at Anne.

Liz noticed but then Max also smiled at Liz and it didn't sting so much. She then remembered why they were all together and stood up out of the booth and turned to Anne, "Oh Anne we kind of have some personal stuff to talk about so if you wouldn't mind going upstairs or for a walk or something and I will call you when we are set. Sorry."

Anne played along she had to let Max invite her in so she started to scoot over and get out of the booth. Max watched and because he wanted her by him and Iz during the meeting he let her get all the way out, stand up and start walking toward the door (toward him) before he said, "No Anne can stay." There was a general surprised look and what's from everyone except Isabel. "She is actually why I called this meeting. Anne has something important to tell us." He looked to her and she turned back to face the group and Max took her hand.

"What? What's going on? Anne?" It was Liz with all the questions. She didn't like Max holding her hand, she didn't like that it seemed that her cousin was brought into the alien conspiracy without her knowledge.

Anne was all of a sudden very freaked out. _It's okay Anne I'm right here with you and you know we are all friends._ Max was communicating with her telepathically and it did help with Anne's jitters. A deep breath and "Well, everybody, um, I know the secret. Not because Max told me but because I'm part of it. God how do I say this? There's a coming war wether you want to admit it or not there is, and we have to fight it. Now with Tess gone Max, Liz and Michael are going to need help. Even with Tess here the caregivers for the royals made plans for them to have help from the humans and we were all chosen and changed. The plan has to be altered now though."

"Whoa, stop rewind what are you talking about?" Kyle said and everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Okay let me start over, I know you guys don't believe me. so if you would all pull out the crystals I know you brought. The ones that are on a leather rope. You have all had them for years and probably don't remember where you got them from." Right then Liz, Maria, Michael and Kyle all reached in their pockets or in their shirts to pull out their crystal necklaces with shocked look on their faces. Max and Isabel pulled out theirs and so did Anne.

"She's an alien, a shapeshifter posing as Anne, and she has some mind control power," Maria accused.

"No she doesn't. She is Anne and she is telling the truth just not very well," Max defended.

"It's okay Max, they are right to be suspicious I would be if I wasn't so sure of the truth. Liz if you want you can take a sample of my blood, you'll see it is human just a little different. The thing is if you look at your blood too you'll see that yours isn't normal either. I know you have all been remembering that summer I came and spent a month here. If you guys remember Max gave us each a necklace the day I left, so we would always be connected. Tonight we will all have a dream about that summer so that we all remember what happened, it will be your own memories just come back. Remembering that summer is important to what we have ahead."

"What? What is going on?" Liz asked almost demanded.

"Well I can't go into all the details it would take too long but the break down is: Maria, Liz, Kyle and Alex were changed when they were babies by the alien who was supposed to be the Royal Four's teacher, Brom. A full unit on Antar is eight they had hoped that both sets of Royal's would do but Brom realized that the other set was evil, they carried all the bad traits of their past selves and the memories corrupted them. Except Ava she seemed to carry the good parts of her past life and well Zan had so few bad characteristics they barely made a smudge. Anyway, the important thing is Brom made a complete unit here on earth using human children, he could sense would have a close relationship with the role four, this was the back up plan he and Zan had come up with just before Zan died and they were coming up with this whole reincarnation plan. Once on earth Brom determined what children to change because he was able to read souls and connections between them. Brom changed each of you slightly so that you would be able to tap into natural powers all humans carry. Basically he sped up you evolution a little. Although Liz and Kyle will be stronger than Maria because of Max healing them that would have changed them, in and of itself, but with what Brom already did years ago it will be interesting to see what you'll be capable of. I know you are all wondering what about me what is the deal with me?

Before I continue you should all know that the crew of the ship consisted of eight aliens who were genetically adapted to the atmosphere that's why Nasedo and the others could survive here but the skins can't, Brom was the genius behind that and the transferring of souls and genes to the sets of Royals. The crew on the ship was two pilots, two protectors (Nasedo and Kal), two caregivers and two teachers (one of which was Brom). The two protectors and Brom were the only survivors of the crash besides the babies in their pods."

Here Anne paused and squeezed Max's hand in comfort. "Well Brom had been hurt in the crash and as soon as the pod's were safe Brom put himself in stasis to heal with his pod programmed to wake him up two years before the babies so that he could work on his mission, one he didn't tell the protectors about because he didn't trust them. The protectors had been brought in as last minute substitutions and Brom wasn't sure of their allegiance especially Nasedo's who had worked for Ava's family on Antar. He awoke not fully healed but couldn't risk going in for any longer and maybe running out of time for his procedure to go through. He knew it would take time for the human bodies to adapt and be able to handle the powers he wanted to awaken and even then all of you would need guidance. Brom had been so hoping that he would be around long enough to perform his job and be your teachers, he would have taken on the task of raising Max, Isabel and Michael or at least acting like a relative who wanted to be involved in their lives if not raise them, but he was wound was too great and the atmosphere began to affect him. Brom knew he wouldn't survive and that's were I come in, he had been hoping to find the other protector and persuading him to take over but just before he went to look for Kall he sensed me I was visiting Liz I, was six and," turning to Max and Iz "you guys were getting ready to hatch. Apparently I have strong genetics, a very strong soul and an even stronger connection to the pod squad here. I'll have to explain the whole connection thing later. What Brom did when he finally found me was something he never thought he would do but at the moment he did was glad he was able to. Basically instead of genetically changing me and awakening genes in me like he did with the other humans he melded himself with me. His body still existed and so did his consciousness, he died in the desert shortly after changing me, but he put all his memories and knowledge plus genetic material and melded it with mine. He made is so the abilities would slowly develop until I turned 18 which happened five months ago and then the dreams started with the memories. About a month ago Brom's voice started in my head like a guardian angel letting me know what to do."

Looking from Maria, to Liz and Kyle, "I know it sounds crazy but with everything else you guys have been through you have to see some sense in it. I now have the roll of teacher but also more. Brom also never expected Tess to kill Alex. The possibility of Tess turning on you yes but not losing Alex. I can take Tess's place I have more powers than that bitch could ever possibly hope to have and I haven't even developed half of them yet. In the end Maria will be twice as powerful as Tess and she will be the weakest of us without having been brought back from the brink of death by Max. It would be great to have someone to replace Alex," a look at Isabel, "but it isn't 100 necessary, we can manage with seven of us. Well that's the short version. I know you probably all have questions, Max and Isabel did. Well Isabel didn't get a chance to ask any. So anyone ask."

Anne could sense everyone starting to remember and starting to trust. It was part of the genetic programming for them Brom knew that it wouldn't be easy to just drop it on them but at the same time it would be necessary to do so. Maria was the one to ask a question, "So what's with the crystals? You didn't mention them in you diatribe."

"Yeah the pieces of crystal we all have are small pieces of a larger crystal, it is called the mother crystal and is alive. It is a computer in a way. A living storage of knowledge. The crystals are made to send out signals that will only effect the person that that crystal is geared for. The signals are supposed to help the genes that were changed in you awake fully and start taking effect, release certain memories to you, and teach you to use your soon to be developing powers."

"What memories is it supposed to release and what do you mean geared for?" Liz was asking questions now.

"When Max first took the crystals from the mother crystal and gave one to each of us it read our genetic map and made it's signal so it would only 'talk' to us. The memories, to start with are the ones of that summer I came to visit and everything that happened then, because a lot of important things did happen. After that it will be certain things you need to know about our enemies and Antar and also memories of our past lives together."

"Wait past lives? On Antar?" Isabel was scared of that.

"No Isabel not really those have been deeply buried for you three and are not meant to come back except for certain things you need to know. The past lives that are going to come up are from before that. We all lived lives together before but now is not the time to go into that. What is important is that you all sleep with the crystals close to you tonight and tomorrow morning we should all meet back here for breakfast so we can discuss what you all remember. then as soon as possible we have to began training. I'm warning you all now it is going to go fast with the training, it has to. The first battle is coming soon I can sense it. So once we start I'm going to need every single one of you to give it your full effort and practice. Sorry that was Brom. Anyway anything else?"

"I think we'll be okay, everything you say makes sense. As much as any of this alien stuff does," Kyle jumped in.

"Max, Isabel, you two believe her?" Liz asked.

"Yes some of my memories started coming back already and she knew things no one else could," Max said.

"So do I. I knew her when we were little on instinct, and trusted her then and still do," Isabel said.

"I trust her too," Michael said to everyone's surprise.

"Okay with all three of the aliens believing her I think we humans should too. It's not like she's a stranger coming in. We have all known her for a long time," Maria said.

One step overcome, she had everyone in and won over. Things would just fall in to place a tiny bit easier for Anne now. It wouldn't be easy by any means but having them convinced of the truth after one discussion makes the next step closer.


	6. Liz\'s Prophecy

"Okay if nothing else can be done tonight and Anne can't or won't tell us anything else. We need to get everything ready for the night shift, my Dad's busy so we have to take care of everything and work our shifts," Liz said with only a little audible edge in here voice. Inside she was torn apart, she believed her cousin but didn't want to.

Everyone else sat chatting remember their childhood while Liz, Maria, and Michael started working, although Maria and Michael didn't stay completely out of it Liz did because she was deep in thought. She had a feeling her life was going to turn even more upside down and that was something she didn't want right now. She could see herself accepting it in the end but she felt like fighting it. Could she fight destiny? Everything that from the past two years ran through her head and she wondered how much could be called destiny. Max saving her life, Maria, Alex, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti being pulled into the conspiracy too. Was her falling in love with Max, protecting him all those times and helping him find the truth about himself all destiny? What about everything that happened with Tess? No that was a conspiracy, tricks and murder. Alex wasn't destined to die, he was a tragic side effect of choices Liz had made. She had caused things to happen by changing them from the way they were supposed to be. Now, though, should she sit back and let destiny control this new development?

Liz got a clue. When she was in the kitchen and all of a sudden she had a flash. She saw the group, including Anne, slightly older and in battle. Everyone is using powers and it is obvious that they are fighting aliens. They win the battle and there is a finality to it like they won the war. Liz takes a look around and gets the feeling like she isn't on earth. She knows that the whole group is close but can't tell specific relationships, such as is her and Max are together or if he is with Anne or neither.

Before she had any chance to even worry about that she flashed to something else. This time they were in battle again, this time definitely on earth. Anne wasn't there though and it seemed like they were younger. They were all using powers again but didn't seem to have the skill that they did in the first flash. Liz suddenly jumped to a seen of Anne fighting the aliens too but by herself far from everyone else. In the end both Anne on her own and the pod squad group lost and lay dying.

Liz snapped out of it and wondered what it was she saw. Had Anne done it, a mind-warp? She looked out to the dining room and saw Anne chatting away and laughing. She knew from the experience with Tess that Anne would have needed way more concentration than that to perform an illusion such as that. Plus this felt all too real like the flashes she would get from Max yet the pictures came from her from the future. She was seeing possible outcomes of the future, the second was if Anne wasn't part of the group. Liz knew that could only happen if she interfered with what had already started and pushed Anne away, like part of her was telling her to do. Should she tell the others of her vision. Maybe this was part of her powers. She had always had strong intuition which had helped in several of their crisis's already, but actually telling the future. It seemed like she had to sit back and let things take their course, for now. She could always change things later.


End file.
